


Plausible deniability

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: LL One year anniversary [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Umino Iruka, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mischief, causing trouble, iruka is a jounin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Kakashi has returned home after being away on a two week mission. His mission now is to spend time with Iruka, but first he has to get past the jounin's horrid work schedule, avoid the hokage (And his Anbu), all while staying under the radar because if Iruka finds out what he's done (Or hasn't done) He'll be in far more trouble than he already is.





	Plausible deniability

**Author's Note:**

> One of the One year anniversary fics for my story Life Lessons, this isn't in the Life Lessons timeline. It's just something I wrote and was able to complete in time for the anniversary, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it regardless.

 

Iruka gave a very unmanly yelp as he was yanked by the back of his vest, tossed into a brick wall only to find his lips captured by another.  Now most shinobi would be fighting back the instant that their vest was used as a hand hold for an enemy or when they found themselves thrown into a brick wall. This was not in fact what happened when such a thing was done to Iruka. Although Iruka did glare when his attacker stopped kissing him, he didn’t cold cock the person responsible no matter how much he desired to at the moment. Mostly because he had instinctively known who the culprit was and didn’t expect anything less of the man, he wasn’t in a habit of being molested by just anyone after all.

“Really?”

The man smirked. “Problem?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Maybe being abducted isn’t what I consider a turn on.”

Kakashi snorted. “Don’t say that you had a lovely time in rain tha-”

Iruka glared back at him tightly as he jabbed the man in the chest. “That. Was. Not. My. Fault.”

Kakashi grinned all the wider. “You still had fun.”

Making a annoyed sound Iruka twisted to head back to the street which he’d been yanked free from, only to find himself once more pinned to the brick wall. Kakashi’s arms on either side of him, Iruka gave him an annoyed look.

“Kakashi.”

“Iruka.”

Sighing the chunin muttered. “Why did I ever think this would be a good idea?” Neither commented on the topic at hand, both knowing that the chunin was referring to their relationship.

Kakashi snickered. “Maybe because it is?”

Iruka smirked back. “You’re an idiot.”

“Ah, but I wasn’t the one fol-mph.” Kakashi grinned from behind Iruka’s hand.

“Okay. Enough. I’m glad you’re back, I’m happy to see you. There will be no further abductions since I have to work, I’ll see you later at my place.”

Kakashi hummed as if he was agreeing to the other man’s terms. Iruka gave him a skeptical look as he lowered his hand.

“Alright?” Iruka questioned. Kakashi gave a smile which had Iruka muttering. “I want to hear you say it.”

Kakashi sighed. “I wish you hadn’t learned your lesson about that.”

Iruka glared.

“What?”

“You’re changing the subject.”

Kakashi’s grin widened. “I taught you so we-”

“Kakashi!”

Sighing the man nodded his head as he raised his hand in a placating manner. “Alright alright I’ll see you later at your place.”

“And...”

The jounin gave a long suffering sigh. “And there will be no further abductions while you work.”

“Thank you.” Iruka smiled as he leaned forward to give the man a peck on the lips. “Now please try to behave while I’m on shift.”

Kakashi tilted his head. “That wasn’t a part of our deal.”

Iruka gave him a bland look before letting out a long drawn out sigh. “That one is on me.” He admitted for not having the for thought to add that to the terms of their agreement.

“It is.”

“Alright forget it, I just don’t want to hear about it.”

“Fair.”

“I’m leaving now.”

Kakashi hummed as he dropped his arms from bracing the man between them, thus allowing Iruka to leave if he so chose. The chunin watched him warily a moment longer before twisting away to head out of the alley way, he groaned as he was thrown once more into the brick wall.

“Damn it Kakashi!”

He shouted only to get another heated kiss, Kakashi jumped a ways back when he was done well aware that he was liable get hit for that. Iruka smirked when he caught the man’s move.

“Cute.”

“I’m done now, you can leave.”

“Oh thank you.” The man drolled sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.”

Ignoring the man for the sake of his opportunity to escape, Iruka left the alley way without any further issues. He gave a sigh of relief when he was once more mingling among the villagers as he headed to his current post, he wasn’t sure if he should trust Kakashi’s word that there wouldn’t be further trouble. However at least he knew the man wouldn’t go back on his word to abduct him again, that was a small mercy.

 

***********

 

Kakashi hummed to himself as he walked idly down the street, taking in the sights and smells of his home. He’d been gone nearly two weeks on his last mission and he’d missed this, the fact that he couldn’t spent time with Iruka right away was disheartening. The ability to just wander a bit made up for it at least in part, so he strolled down the street and considered buying some groceries. He couldn’t cook worth a damn, but Iruka could. He wasn’t sure what all Iruka might need though, so with a curious sound the Anbu disappeared from the street. He had some information to gather.

Iruka’s apartment hadn’t changed much even after all these years, the furniture and other nick knacks had. Back when he first met the man, he’d made the mistake of making comments about the random things in his home. Iruka had quickly and efficiently torn him a new one and then demanded to see his own apartment where said lecture had continued. The fact that there were now a few ‘nick knacks’ in his place wasn’t lost on him.

He smirked at the sight of the framed photo sitting on an end table as he walked by, the figures in the picture had their arms wrapped joyously around each other. Entering the kitchen Kakashi made his way to the fridge and opened it to peruse what the chunin already had. He tilted his head as he took in the sight of the various odds and ends, there were some leftovers probably from the man’s dinner the night before. Kakashi relieved the fridge of these and with no compunctions about it began eating with his fingers as he gazed at the various ingredients the man had. He shut the fridge with his elbow and walked to a nearby counter, placing his pilfered meal aside for a moment. He wiped his fingers on his pants before reaching out to open a few cupboards. Giving a nod when he had a good idea of what would be best to purchase, Kakashi picked up his plate and went back into the living room. Flopping down onto the couch to finish the food he’d stolen from the man’s fridge.

He ate in silence, not something new to him at all. However Iruka’s apartment just had a presence about it, it was homely and lived in. Far more lively than his own place to which Iruka had made many a comment about, mostly because the variety of weapons he left strewn about the place. Apparently being an Anbu didn’t give him leave to just have weapons tucked into every nook and crevice. He begged to differ, but he’d yet to win that particular stalemate they found themselves in. When he was done eating he set the plate beside him, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. He glanced around the apartment to see if Iruka had gotten anything new while he was away, there wasn’t anything that stuck out though he wouldn’t put it past the man to have something new in his bedroom. Iruka seemed to always have something new in his apartment, how the man managed it was beyond him. 

One would figure he’d run out of space eventually or make the place seem cluttered and yet Iruka somehow managed to pull it off. Kakashi gave a great sigh when he glanced to the wall clock, there was still so long before Iruka would return home. He could do the shopping and put away groceries, but that would take an hour at most. Then there was his mission report to write (which he wasn’t about to do today), not to mention debriefing the hokage (Something he could put off for an hour or five, at least until the guards ratted him out). That left him with a good amount of time where he had nothing absolutely nothing to do, he smirked to himself. Iruka really should have thought about what he’d said earlier, so long as the man didn’t find out about it Kakashi could get away with murder. Not that he actually planned to do so, murdering people was a messy business and after his lengthy mission he wasn’t inclined to deal with anymore work than he absolutely had to.

Pulling his feet back from the coffee table, he snatched up the plate and rolled to his feet. The short trip to the kitchen saw the plate being stashed into the sink as Kakashi snatched up a small pad of paper and a pen. He quickly left a note, figuring that by the time he was done there was a good chance of Iruka beating him there. The man’s present job of examining applicants for higher ranked missions took up time, which was to be expected when you had to weed out the idiots vying for A rank missions who couldn’t pull off a C rank one. Still if his applicants failed Iruka might get off earlier than expected. Pleased with himself Kakashi disappeared to go run errands and cause a little chaos along the way.

 

**********

 

Iruka shook his head, the man beside him was mimicking his expression of sheer unadulterated confusion.“How’d he live this long again?”

Iruka snorted. “Be nice.”

The man twisted his head to give him a ‘really’ look.

Iruka shrugged. “It’s not his fault.”

“It’s not his fault he’s stupid and should be dead by now? Because it looks like it is.”

Iruka glared at the man who simply waved his hand towards the object of their current befuddlement, using him as an explanation.

Iruka gave a sigh. “Okay, I’ll give you that one.”

“Thank you.” They both watched the figure struggle to get out of the wire trap he’d fallen for.

“So should we time him?”

Iruka shrugged.

“We should time him.”

Iruka hummed.

“I’m timing him.”

Iruka smirked as he watched Izumo pull out a small stopwatch that they normally used for the more vigorous sessions of running. It wasn’t strictly meant for an escape trial, but Iruka wasn’t going to stop his friends fun. Not when it was obvious they’d be there a while, he heard the tell tale click of the stopwatch starting and sighed when Izumo felt the need to inform their current applicant of its presence by shouting out to the already frantic man.

“I’m timing you FYI.”

The man’s head craned up and the deer in the headlights look only lasted a moment before he was once more frantically trying to figure a way out. Izumo snickered only to wince when Iruka elbowed him. “Hey now.”

“Be nice.”

Izumo huffed. “Not my fault he’s stupid.”

“Izumo.”

“Well it’s not.”

They watched on as the man continued to struggle with the series of loops and twists the wire had been maneuvered in around the man. He wasn’t doing very well that was for sure, he had various knicks and cuts on him from his struggles and didn’t appear to be any closer to figuring out how the trap worked. Ten minutes went by before Iruka heard the click of the stop watch, he glanced over to see Izumo giving him a look. Surprised that his friend had given up on his little game so soon.

“What?”

“He’d be dead by now.”

Iruka glanced towards the man. “Yeah.” It was fairly obvious by the man’s scores on the other tests that he wasn’t up for the mission rank promotion he was putting in for. At the very least he could be proud that they had stopped the man from wasting the hokages time. It was a pity though that they had to slough through the applicants who clearly weren’t ready for higher ranked missions. The man in front of him had been one of the worst this week though.

“So can we just all it a day and leave his ass here?”

“No.” Iruka glared.

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure we can, like I literally don’t think it’s anywhere in the rules.”

Iruka gave him a put out look. “No Izumo.”

“I really think it’s okay.”

“No.”

Izumo waved a hand at the man. “So we’re going to sit here for god knows how long until that bastard figures it out? Cause I have a date tonight and I don’t want to miss it, there has been a promise of many plea-”

“I don’t want to know Izumo.”

The man grinned. “You do.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I don’t need to hear about whatever exploits you and Kotetsu are up to. I really don’t.” He gave the man a pointed look.

“You’re just jealous because you aren’t getting an-”

Iruka sighed. “Kakashi’s back.”

Izumo’s smile widened. “All the more reason to ditch this bastard.”

Iruka continued to glare at his friend. “We are not leaving him here.”

Izumo gave a long suffering sigh, flopping down onto the ground instead of maintaining an air of protocol. Iruka watched him a moment before giving in himself, there really was no point to acting like the man was going to pass. Sitting next to his friend, the pair starred idly by while the struggling man continued to fidget with the many wires wrapped around him. 

“So what are your plans tonight?”

Iruka snorted. “Yeah I’m not telling you that.”

“Sex. I bet it’s sex.”

“Izumo.” Iruka blushed.

“I knew it was sex.” The man laughed.

“Please shut up.” Iruka begged.

Izumo waved a hand at him in a soothing manner. “Now now it’s not so bad, I know it’s hard to believe but Kotetsu and I knew exactly when you lost your virginity.”

“Oh my god!” Iruka glared at him.

Izumo laughed. “What? You can’t say you hid it very well, if that was what you were going for in the first place.” The man shrugged. “Seemed kinda stupid to me, but then again everyone already knew when I had lost mine.”

Iruka blushed. “That’s because you came waltzing into our breakroom and proudly proclaimed you’d had ‘all the sex’.”

Izumo smiled fondly as if he was remembering that exact moment. Groaning Iruka put his head in his hand. “God how are we friends?”

“Uh to be fair that’s your fault.”

Iruka twisted his head to the side to glare.

“It is, you’re the one who managed to trap sensei in a broom closet for over an hour AND impersonate him when the other teacher came round to figure out the noise. Thus making the poor bastard wollow in that broom closet for the rest of the day because your henge was that good. How were we supposed to stay away from someone who’d managed such a feat?”

“I didn’t do that for the sake of being your friend you know.” He gave him a pointed look. “I was bored.”

Izumo shrugged. “And yet look at all the fun times we’ve had together.” The man gave him a genuine smile that time.

Iruka sighed, a smile forming on his own face. “Yeah...I guess you're right.”

“I’m always right.”

“You’re really not.” Iruka muttered back.

“Hey now.” Izumo pointed at him. “I did a hell of a lot better than that asshole.” He jerked his thumb to their current ‘job’. The man was still struggling for all his worth, but it wasn’t getting him anywhere. Iruka gave a pitying glance towards the man.

“True.”

“So tell me...What are you and Kakashi going to get up to tonight? Is he going to wear the ma-OW!”

Iruka grinned back at his friend, Izumo gave him a betrayed look as he rubbed his arm where Iruka had issued the pressure point. He ghosted his fingers against the invisible pain left by the sharp jab Iruka had delivered.

“Want to continue that sentence?”

Izumo was pouting even as he shook his head.

“Good idea.” 

“So mean.”

“I could have done worse.”

“Still mean.”

Iruka leveled a look at him, Izumo sighed. “Fine.” Iruka gave him a nod, assured now that the subject had been dropped.

“Totally using rope tonight.”

Iruka made a disgusted face. “Really?!”

Izumo smirked. “Hey we just agreed your sex life was off limits, not mine.”

Iruka groaned, falling backwards into the grass. “For the love of god Izumo. I don’t want to hear this.”

“You had your choice, you choose not to talk so now you have to listen. I will regale you with my sexual prowess.”

Iruka twisted his head to the side to give his friend a bland look. “Really? Because the last I heard you weren’t the one using his sexual prowess.” He smirked at his friend.

Izumo gave him a disgruntled look. “Do you just lay there like a dead fish? No, no you do not. You are an activ-”

“I thought we agreed.” Iruka interjected pointedly.

Izumo waved a hand at him. “This has nothing to do about what you do in bed and has all to do with the point I’m trying to make.”

“Which is?”

“That you like me are an active participant in the sexy times.”

“And?”

“And thus we have our own brand of sexual prowess unless of course your going to tell me that you never suck his co- OW!”

Iruka gave him a pointed look. “Last warning.”

Izumo rubbed his arm with a pout, Iruka wasn’t swayed by his downtrodden expression. Izumo gave a forlorn sigh while glancing back at their ‘trainee’. He snorted prompting Iruka to leverage himself up onto his elbows to take a look.

“That is a new level of suckage and not the good kind.”

Iruka snorted. “He...Could do better.”

“Could? Could? A one armed blind man could do better.”

“Really?” Iruka chuckled at his friends joke.

Izumo gave a nod. “Definitely. I bet we could find one, test that out.”

“No.”

“C’mon you know you w-”

“No.”

“You’re no fun, I would think that with Kakashi around you’d be more fun. You’re not. How’d that work out?”

Iruka sighed as he fell back into the grass. “Hell if I know.”

“You used to be fun, take part in all the awesomeness and now...Now your just a squishy log.” Izumo backed up his point by poking Iruka.

The man snorted. “Really? Squishy log was the best you could come up with?”

Izumo shrugged. “Short notice.”

Iruka snickered. “Sure. Of course, I apologize for inconveniencing you.”

“You’re forgiven.” His friend replied without missing a beat. “So and this isn’t for the pure purpose of my curiosity, but for science.”

“Mmhmm.”

“How long can you two fu-FUCK!”

The man wrapped in wires looked up startled only to see one of his examiners rolling on the ground in pain, the other was getting to his feet. He leveraged a look towards him.

“You failed.” And then walked away, leaving him stunned and the other examiner in pain for some unknown reason.

 

***********

 

Iruka was tired and sweaty after his last examination, he still wore a smile though. He was sure that Izumo would think twice before asking such invasive questions again...Then again it was Izumo. He frowned as he walked up the stairs, it was foolish of him to think the man would change. Iruka knew that within a day or two the man would be back at his little antics. Shaking his head in mirth, Iruka dug out his keys only to glare when his door came open.

“Hello.”

“You broke in again?”

“It’s not breaking in...Seeing as I’m-”

“Yeah that hasn’t ever worked. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you can break and enter.” Iruka pushed passed the man, he heard Kakashi shut the door and began taking off his weapons.

“You’ve never given me a key.” Kakashi pointed out.

Iruka snorted. “I tried remember, your exact reply was ‘why do I need that.’”

“So how was work?” The coy voice of the man had Iruka snorting as Kakashi avoided the topic of breaking and entering.

“Trainee failed miserably and I pressure pointed Izumo three times.”

“Oh?”

Iruka nodded as he placed his weapons aside on the small dresser in the entry way, he knew it pissed Kakashi off to no end. Something about leaving weapons in plain sight for enemies to use against him, he tended to ignore the man’s dronning on about it. After all leaving his weapons like that just made it easier for him to stumble out the door if he was running late, which happened way too often now. He blamed Kakashi. He ignored the glare the man sent to the discarded weapons as he pulled off his vest and hung it up, he sighed when arms came around him.

“And what did Izumo do to deserve that?”

Iruka leaned back against him. “If I told you it’d end in murder.”

“Mmm and seeing as he can’t murder me-”

“Exactly.”

Kakashi chuckled as he set his chin on Iruka’s shoulder. “What’d he say?

Iruka sighed. “You don’t want to know.”

“Oh but I do.”

“Well tough, I’m not telling you. Now what did you get up to while I was away? I didn’t hear any villagers screaming so I’m assuming you behaved.”

Kakashi pulled away a hand on his chest as if he was shocked to hear such a thing, Iruka gave him a dour look.

“Don’t even try it.”

Kakashi chuckled. “You know me so well.”

“Sometimes that’s not a good thing. What’d you do?”

“Nothing.”

“And that is in fact a lie.” Iruka nodded to himself as he trailed into the living room.

Kakashi shrugged as if it didn’t bother him to be caught lying, more than likely it didn’t bother the man at all. Iruka gave a groan of relief as he sat down on the couch, he smirked when he felt it dip beside him just before Kakashi grasped his chin to twist his head aside. The pressure of the man’s lips meeting his own had Iruka letting out a small sigh as he reached out to tangle his hand in the man’s hair to keep him in place. He felt Kakashi smirking against him, but ignored it in favor of licking the man’s lips. Kakashi didn’t need more invitation and before Iruka could blink Kakashi’s tongue was in his mouth. He groaned into the man. Iruka pushed against Kakashi, swinging himself to sit astride the man’s thighs. Kakashi’s arm came around his waist to help support him as Iruka’s other hand was laid on top of Kakashi’s shoulder. When the two breathless shinobi separated Iruka smirked.

“That’s one way to relieve stress.”

Kakashi grinned. “I know of a few other ways.”

Iruka snorted. “I’m sure you do, but I’m hungry and knowing you. You haven’t eaten anything in three days or longer.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “You exaggerate.”

Iruka gave him a flat look. “How long?”

Kakashi hummed. 

Iruka smirked back at him. “That’s what I thought.”

Kakashi snickered. “Actually I ate when I came here earlier.”

Iruka gave him a confused look.

“I wanted to see what all you had in stock seeing as we both know I wont be cooking.”

Iruka smirked. “Uh huh and?”

“And I might have liberated your left overs.”

“Liberated? Is that what we’re calling it now.” He slid off the man’s lap and with a shake of his head proceeded into the kitchen.

“It’s what I’m calling it.” The Anbu trailed in after him. Iruka didn’t comment further as he opened his fridge and peered into what all Kakashi had bought. Iruka stared at the interior of the fridge a moment, blinked a few times and then pulled his head from inside it to look at Kakashi. The Anbu smirked at him, obviously proud of himself for having gotten groceries.

“What?”

Iruka glared.

“No really what?” Kakashi asked once more.

“You know I love you right?”

Kakashi nodded.

“Good. Now go back to the market and get something that I can actually cook with.” The chunin pulled out some cash from a nearby drawer and thrust it at the Anbu. “Fish, chicken I don’t care. We are not eating a mish mash of whatever I could possibly make with just that.” He waved his hand towards the fridge.

Kakashi blinked back at him in surprise. “You like vegetables.”

“I do.” Iruka nodded. “But I also like to have some protein and seeing how long you’ve been gone you could probably use it. So go.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Fair enough, but I demand compensation.”

Iruka snorted. “I’m feeding you.”

Kakashi tilted his head. “Nope. Not good enough, but I’m sure I can think of something.” He leered and then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Iruka sighed a wry grin coming onto his face before he chuckled. Sometimes Kakashi was just too amusing for words, he peered once more into the fridge and snorted. He had to hand it to Kakashi, he’d managed to buy just about every vegetable the market had in season right now. Why it slipped the man’s mind that they wouldn’t just be eating vegetables was beyond him. Still he could get started while he waited for the man to return.

Pulling out some celery, carrots, potatoes and onion he set up his little workstation and began to wash and then chop the vegetables. He hummed while he worked, the previous stress of his job falling away the longer he worked in peace. Iruka didn’t even bother to look up when he heard and felt the appearance of someone in the room.

“What’d you get?”

“You know you should be more careful about letting your guard down like that I me-”

“Kakashi.” He spoke sharply without ever glancing away from what he was presently doing.

“Pork Chops.”

“Thank you.”

Iruka threw the various vegetables into a pan and began to saute them a bit, to help soften them up.

“What are you making?”

“You’ll see.”

“Is it a mystery? Do I get to guess?”

Iruka chuckled as the man came around to wrap his arms around his waist. Not limiting his range of motion as he simply stood behind him while embracing him.

“Sure. You can guess.”

“Hmm Ramen?”

Iruka snorted. “Nice try, this isn’t even how you make Ramen.” He felt he man shrug behind him and smirked. “Do you know how they make Ramen?”

“Nope.”

Iruka sighed. “Right. I should have figured.”

“What does that mean?”

“Mean’s you’re hopeless.”

Kakashi was silent a moment. “Pork cutlet bowl?”

Iruka smirked to himself as the man glossed over their previous conversation by continuing to guess.

“No.”

“Hmm...You didn’t use the turnips.”

Iruka snorted. “Of course not.” He twisted his head to the side. “You don’t even like turnips.”

“I really don’t.”

Iruka couldn’t help but laugh. “Then why did you buy them?”

Kakashi stared back impassively. “I’m not sure.”

Shaking his head Iruka turned off the stove and with a gentle shove of his elbow got Kakashi to pull away from him. He quickly poured the made up mixture of vegetables into a glass pan. The steam fogged up the glass as it filled halfway. Iruka turned to quickly make up the sauce that would go over it, calling over his shoulder.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“If I turn around and catch you I swear to god Kakashi.”

“That’s just incentive to not get caught. You do realize that right?”

Iruka huffed. “You’re never allowed to taunt me for being a nuisance as a kid seeing as you pull this shit as an adult.”

“I beg to differ.”

“You weren’t even supposed to read my file.”

“Eh.” Was the simple retort from the man behind him. Iruka pursed his lips a moment. “Don’t eat any of the vegetables or there won’t be enough for the dish.”

“There’s plenty here.”

Iruka ignored him in favor of stirring the creamy sauce he’d managed to whip together all while arguing with the man, he felt the man’s presence come beside him and gave the man a passing glance. He glared when he saw the man pop a carrot into his mouth. “Really?” Kakashi continued to chew as if nothing was amiss. “You’re impossible.”

“I’ve heard that before, oddly enough both on and off the battlefield.”

Iruka snickered. “I’ll believe that.”

Kakashi smiled back at him before turning to head back to the counter where the vegetables were still steaming in the pan.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

Kakashi smirked as he popped another carrot into his mouth, he hummed as if to cover up his tracks.

“I swear to god Kakashi I will tie you up and throw you in the closet until this is done.”

“Part of me wants you to try...The other part can’t help but think there are better uses for that wire.”

Iruka blushed as he poured the sauce over the vegetables. Setting the pot aside, Iruka snatched up the package of pork chops, trimmed the excess fat off of them and quickly threw them onto a skillet to brown them, he blatantly ignored when Kakashi came to lean again the nearby counter clearly chewing something.

“So what did you do today?”

“Failed someone.”

“Ah, but why?”

Iruka smirked, giving the man a passing glance he replied. “ One hour thirty three minutes and ten seconds.”

“Hmm?”

“That’s how long he was stuck in the log trap.”

The choking cough from the Anbu had Iruka smiling to himself, he heard Kakashi clear his throat before the man stammered.

“You’re joking.”

Iruka gave him a steady glare.

“You’re not joking...Wow. Okay so he failed.”

Iruka hummed as he turned the pork chops over in the skillet. “Izumo got the idea to time him again when he was in the wire trap.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“He stopped the timer after ten minutes. I left around the thirty minute mark after punishing Izumo for his mouth again.”

Kakashi snickered, Iruka rolled his eyes as he pulled the skillet towards the neighboring counter. He placed the pork chops on top of the rest of the dish and with a set of hot pads moved it into the oven. He set a timer and twisted about only to grin when he ceremoniously kissed by the impatient man who’d been shadowing him around the kitchen.

“How long?” Kakashi asked as he pulled back.

Iruka raised a brow at him. “Why do you want to know? I thought you ate earlier?”

The gleam in the man’s eyes had Iruka shouting as he was thrown over the man’s shoulder. “Kakashi! Put me down!”

“Mah you’re fine.” The man passively stated as he carried Iruka out of the kitchen. 

“What about dinner?”

“We’ll hear the timer.”

“You never hear the timer!”

“That’s what take out is for.”

“KAKASHI!”

 

*****************

 

Iruka smirked as he watched Kakashi delve into his second bowl of food, looking at the man you wouldn’t think he could eat so much. Only other shinobi knew how much energy it took to maintain themselves, food was important to keep their bodies in balance with their chakra. Iruka wasn’t eating on a second bowl though, he hadn’t been on a two week mission after all. So he sat back and watched the other man enjoy the home cooked meal, relishing the thought that the man might get to stay in the village for a while.

“So did you already debrief the hokage?”

Kakashi hummed. Iruka figured that was the yes as the man continued to eat.

“How far did you have to travel?”

Kakashi swallowed his current bite before muttering. “Too damn far.”

Iruka smiled good naturedly at him. “Well I’m sure it was worth it.”

“Not really.”

“Kakashi.”

The man shrugged back at him as he finished chewing. “It was really kinda pointless, I bet that man you tested today could have done it.”

Iruka gave him a clearly disbelieving look which had the man smirking back at him. “So what did the hokage say about your report?”

Kakashi glanced up from his now empty bowl and shrugged. Iruka glowered at the man a moment before it dawned on him. “Your not serious.”

Kakashi smirked.

“Oh my god! Kakashi you can’t just-” Iruka winced when there was two simultaneous puffs of smoke. He glanced frantically to the two Anbu, giving a put upon sigh he glared at Kakashi. Surprising the man and the Anbu when he pointed at Kakashi and called out. “He’s all yours.”

Kakashi gave him a betrayed look. The Anbu chuckled as they crowded in on the man until Kakashi waved a hand. “So mean.”

Iruka snorted. “You’re the reason I have two Anbu in my kitchen.” He pointed out. “And they aren’t here for dinner.”

“They could stay.” Kakashi glanced to his comrades only to see falcon glare at him. “Or not.”

Iruka huffed. “Go.”

Kakashi scooted his chair back and stood, picking up his plate he moved around the room. Rinsing it off and setting it in the dishwasher before tidying up the nearby area. Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Kakashi if you don’t go with them right now I’m turning around and letting them do whatever they damn well please.”

The Anbu glanced towards Iruka to see if he was telling the truth. The glare on the man’s face had them smirking beneath their masks. The man was really going to throw Kakashi under the bus. A deep sigh preluded Kakashi coming to peck Iruka on the cheek.

“I’ll be back later.”

“Maybe.” One of the Anbu muttered, earning himself a glare from Kakashi.

Iruka chuckled at that. “He’s the hokages problem now.”

“Technically I’m there’s.” Kakashi smirked at his comrades. “So I hear it’s a nice night, care to take a- OW!” Kakashi glanced sharply towards Iruka, the chunin glared back at him.

“I’ll do it again.”

Letting out a sigh the man gave Iruka another kiss, this time on the lips before moving over towards his comrades. “The hokages interrupting my leisure time.”

“It’s not leisure time if you aren’t officially off duty.” The man droned back.

Kakashi shrugged before they all disappeared. Iruka let his head thunk down on the counter, sometimes he couldn’t believe what antics the man got up to. It made his pranks seem tame, but he figured that was simply because he was a chunin and Kakashi was an Anbu. 

Slowly he peeled his forehead from the cold surface of the countertop and glanced around. He still needed to clean up the mess from cooking dinner, there was no telling when or if Kakashi would be back that night. The other Anbu hadn’t been joking, the hokage was well within his rights to punish the man for daughtling like this. Shaking his head the chunin got to his feet and began to round up the various dishware he’d used to prepare dinner with, the sink pelted out hot water as he began to soap up a rag and begin the slow task of hand washing the pots and pans that he refused to ruin by putting in the dishwasher.  Izumo was going to throw a fit when Iruka told him that nothing went on that night. Iruka chuckled to himself, he couldn’t wait to see the reaction on the man’s face when he told him what really happened.

 

***************

 

Kakashi returned late into the night, unsure if Iruka would still be awake or not. The man kept odd hours so half the time he didn’t end up waking the man. This time was one of the few times Iruka had apparently headed to bed at a decent time. He found the man in his bed, blankets thrown aside as he had moved in his sleep. Iruka was a restless sleeper, Kakashi wasn’t sure if that was from nightmares or simply because the man didn’t like to hold still unless he absolutely needed to. Still the sight of the man sleeping soundly made him smile, the more clinical part of him made a mental note to talk to Iruka about sensing people in his space when asleep.

For now though Kakashi let the man sleep, peeling off his own vest and stripped down to just his underwear before climbing into bed with the man. Iruka turned letting out a sigh when he was gently pulled closer to Kakashi by the man’s arm, Iruka didn’t fight his gentle hold. He just sidled up to Kakashi’s chest and tucked himself in against the man’s body. Kakashi smiled to himself as he tightened his arm around the man a little. Iruka hummed in his sleep, startling Kakashi a bit when the man’s tired voice muttered.

“Is this leisure time?”

Kakashi chuckled. “It’s suspension time.”

Iruka snorted. “Idiot.”

“Mah it means we can spend some time together.”

Iruka craned his head back a bit to glower tiredly up at him. “It means your going to be on guard duty for the next however many day-”

“A month.”

Iruka sighed. “Right. A month which also means that you’ll have extended shifts that go longer than eight hours. We won’t be seeing each other.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Unless I can convince some rookie to cover for me.”

Iruka snorted as he buried his face once more against the man’s warm chest. “Idiot.”

“How am I an idiot for that?”

Iruka huffed. “The hokage would know.”

“Mah I don’t think so.”

“He’d know. Ibiki would know. Everyone. Would. Know.”

“So dramatic. I think you're exaggerating a bit there.”

“I’m not exaggerating anything. Look what happened to Genma and Raidou after that lake incident.”

Kakashi hummed. “To be fair that involved Raidou using a jutsu that he shouldn’t have been using next to a lake and Genma being too amused to be of any real aid to stop the flooding.”

Iruka craned his head back to glare up at Kakashi. “You ditched a hokage. OUR hokage. That’s a bit worse that Raidou and Genma accidentally flooding a nearby area.”

“Not really...I didn’t flood anything.”

“You ditched the hokage. Your mission could have had important infor-”

“It didn’t.”

Iruka groaned, thunking his head against the man’s bare chest. “Your impossible.”

“I’ve heard that already today.”

“Go. To. Sleep.”

Kakashi smiled as he kissed the top of Iruka’s head. “Sure sure. You have training tomorrow?”

Iruka snorted. “You have guard duty don’t even try to evade that.”

“So is that a no? I’m hearing a no in there.”

“I have training.”

“Do you?”

Iruka groaned. “YES!”

“Hmm. Okay.”

Iruka frowned when he felt Kakashi shift a bit in bed, as if he was settling in to actually sleep. “Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“You are going to guard duty tomorrow right?”

“I have guard duty.”

Iruka sighed. “I already know that.”

“Okay.”

“Kakashi. You’re going to guard duty tomorrow.” He clarified in a manner that the man couldn’t avoid.

“Okay.” Somehow he’d managed to avoid.

“I hate you so much.” The chunin muttered as he shifted to get comfortable.

“That was a lie.”

“Don’t tempt me. I will take great pleasure in locking your joints for you.”

Kakashi sighed. “So mean, that’s not the kind of torture I want in bed.”

Iruka snorted. “Well I didn’t want to see you get carted off by other Anbu because you ditched the hokage, but apparently we’re both not going to get what we want today.”

“Yesterday.”

“What?” Iruka tilted his head up, Kakashi smiled down at him. “It’s tomorrow.”

Iruka glared. “Smart ass.”

The Anbu just continued to smile down at him as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Shaking his head a bit, the chunin threw his arm around the other man’s waist. Pulling Kakashi closer to himself, beginning to relax Iruka glared into the man’s body when Kakashi spoke once more.

“I think we could get away with ditching training and guard duty...I don’t think they’d have the manpower to look for both of us and I know some great places to OW!”

Iruka smirked as he felt the man’s body jerk beneath his fingers, his muscles spasming taught.

“Damn it....Ow.Ow. Ow.”

“You’re going to guard duty right?”

“YES.” Kakashi hissed only to groan in relief when Iruka released the pressure on his nerves. He sagged into the bed a glower on his face, Iruka didn’t let him pout though. He shifted onto his elbow and leaned forward. Giving the man a peck on the lips. “Behave.” He leveraged an amused, but serious look at the man.

“This is how you greet me after being so very far away for so very long?”

“Yes.” Iruka didn’t miss a beat. “Besides you carried me off to bed earlier like a caveman and nearly had our dinner burnt because of it.”

Kakashi smirked as if he was remembering their previous tryst. Iruka rolled his eyes at the man as he made to settle once more into sleep.

“Iruka?”

“What?”

“I still think there are better ways to use that wire.”

Iruka smirked. “We can try it out tomorrow.”

“Today.”

“Whatever.” The jounin groaned. “Just go to sleep.”

“Iruka.”

Iruka sighed. “I’m glad I’m home.” Iruka smirked. “I’m glad you’re home too, but if you ditch the hokage tomorrow-”

“Today.”

Iruka gritted his teeth and let out a breath through his nose. “Today. I will hurt you in ways that you thought impossible.”

“Does that impossible include the bedroom?”

“No.”

“Could it include the bedroom?”

“No.”

Kakashi sighed. “And if I were to go to my guard duty shift...Would it include the bedroom then?”

Iruka chuckled. “You want to be tortured in the bedroom?” He gave the man an amused look. Kakashi shrugged. “I’ve had worse things happen to me and somehow I don’t think what we get up to is considered torture. At least I haven’t witnessed or experienced anything like it in the field.”

Iruka snorted. “Right. Fine, you do as the hokage wants and we can re-evaluate what counts as torture in the bedroom.”

“Deal.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “You do realize that he’d just send some Anbu to make you go there right?”

Kakashi hummed. “Yes.”

Iruka rolled his eyes as he buried his head in the man’s neck.

“Then again they’d have to find me first.”

Iruka closed his eyes and pretended he hadn’t heard that. Plausible deniability was important when you knew someone like Kakashi.

“Iruka?”

Nothing. Kakashi snorted. “Coward.”

“GO. TO. SLEEP.”

Kakashi smirked to himself. “Goodnight.”

Iruka smiled against the man’s warm body. “Goodnight.”

 


End file.
